Fading Skyline
by TinaTenten
Summary: Tenten enters a prestigious school which recently became co-ed. She struggles with school, friends, new feelings, and her cloudy past. As she discovers the true horrors of her past, who will be there for her? NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuOC, ShikaTema. AU
1. Pack Delicates at the Bottom

Tenten's POV~

'Tenten! I'm going to miss you so much! Promise me that you'll visit often and if you cant give me a call!" Ruka wished me good luck as I left the orphanage. I had just turned 14 this year and Ruka, the supervisor at Konoha Orphanage, supported me all the way when I told her that I wanted to apply to Konoha High, a prestigious boarding school. Konoha High just started accepting girls this year so I received a four-year volleyball scholarship. I had packed lightly bringing only, a suitcase of clothing, my new laptop (provided by the school) a light green and blue backpack, and my skateboard.

"Bye! I'll definitely call!" I waved as I stepped into the cab.

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0

The drive to Konoha High was not long. I stepped outside of the cab and marveled at the sheer size of the school- of course I had been here before for an interview, but I was extremely nervous then. The feeling now was an excited felling instead of nervous. There were still two weeks left before classes started.

I found the office by memory and quietly stepped in. The office was nice and colorful with purple and pink flowers in vases, one on the secretary's desk and the other on a small table in the corner, at the end of a row of chairs. The secretary looked up at me with a smile. She had black hair cut just before her shoulders and there was a small pig sitting on her lap.

"Hello, my name is Shizune. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Tenten. I need my timetable." She searched for a minute through the files next to her desk and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to me. She then handed me a card in a small pouch.

"Here is your schedule and all the information you will. The card is your key to the dorm and there is 300$ for your food." She told me not to keep my card next to my cell phone and sent me off with a: "Good luck!"**(1)**

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0

304…

306…(**2)**

308! I took my card out of the pouch and opened the door. The room was stunning, to the left was a kitchen connected by slightly curved doorframe, there were blue, green, and purple tiles on the floor, black counters, and white walls. About 20 feet in front of me was a huge glass wall that showed a perfect view of Hokage Mountain. In front of the glass wall were some black sofas facing the right, where there was a coffee table and a 50" flat-screen TV.

To the right of the TV there was a door. I made my way over to the door, admiring the whole room. As I walked into the room 3 full-sized beds, three desks, a mini fridge, and two hot guys greeted me. One of the boys had pitch black eyes, and dark blue hair up in an impossible hairdo. He was lying on the bed on the right, reading a book. The other boy had lavender eyes and dark brown hair down to the middle of his back. He was shirtless and was hanging from a bar attached to the top of a doorframe. The one with blue hair looked up at me.

"Impressive, no one has managed this yet. How'd you get in?" He said. His voice was deep and half amused. I reached into my pocket and took my key out, dangling it. The white-eyed boy let go of the bar and landed lightly on the floor, staring at me curiously.

"You managed to steal it? That is quite impressive." The shirtless boy too had a deep voice, only his seemed more authoritative.

"I must admit, Shizune is much stronger than she looks," the blue haired man stated.

"Ummmm, no. She gave it to me, because apparently you guys are my roomates." I looked at them and ogled the shirtless one a bit. They were both staring at me stare at him.

"What? Girls should be allowed to ogle. Plus, we don't even walk around shirtless, but you still stare at our boobs. I think I have every right to stare at- I mean admire your chest." The men both seemed quite amused and made a point to glance at my boobs and shrug like they weren't all that great

"TEME! HOW COULD YOU!" Someone screamed from behind me (take a wild guess). I turned around just in time to be knocked down by that person. I soon found my self on the floor with a blonde boy sitting on top of me.

"Whoa, sorry about that," he said as he stood than helped me up. Suddenly the boy turned bright pink, staring at something on the ground I followed his eyes and to my horror saw some of my clothing knocked out of my suitcase-not just any clothing, one of my bras was out along with some of my panties.

'God kill me!' 

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0

**(1)- **You know that you should never put your key card next to your cell phone (like in your pocket) where they could be rubbing cause it starts to demagnetize the card.

**(2)-**There are door on both sides of the hall so one side had even and one side has odd.

Hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I should continue with this, but if I do than should I make Neji more like his normal self in the manga/anime or should he be a little OOC

~Tina :D


	2. A New Place

Hi hi! Just a note to any SasuSaku fans, there wont be any in this fic because I might put her with Sai or have a little teacherXstudent romance with Kakashi, so feel free to send me a review on which one you'd prefer.

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~

_~Recap~_

"_Whoa, sorry about that," he said as he stood than helped me up. Suddenly the boy turned bright pink, staring at something on the ground I followed his eyes and to my horror saw some of my clothing knocked out of my suitcase-not just any clothing, one of my bras was out along with some of my panties. _

'_God kill me!'_

_~End Recap~_

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~

~Tenten's POV~

The boys turned their heads away, the blonde one whistling. I quickly picked everything off of the ground and stuffed it into a random pocket of my suitcase. Ruka had given me some more…mature underclothing to congratulate me for the scholarship. I was relieved that the panties that fell out were some of my more modest.

I wasn't so lucky about the bra that fell out. It pink with black lace and had a long piece of lace that covered down till the navel, parting down the middle like a curtain. The blonde boy, who had turned back to see if I was done, blushed an even deeper red. Then he quickly looked up at the others.

"Ummm… I have to ummm… go somewhere…" he pointed out the window "Is that Sakura?" Then he ran away as fast as possible. I took this chance to stuff the last piece of clothing into my bag. They were staring at me, so I tried to smile.

"Hi… I'm Tenten." I laughed nervously.

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~

When I was finished unpacking everything (mostly onto the floor), it was already 6:30. I jumped onto the bed face down wondering what I should do. Both of my roomates were quite unsociable, so talking to them wasn't an option. I did find out that their names were Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. I called Ruka to tell her I was okay and after that I laid down again. I rolled on to my side and I realized just how exhausted I was. I grabbed my teddy dog/bear (I couldn't tell what it was! It had the ears of a dog but the face of a bear) that had a cinnamon scented head. Hugging him, the calming scent eased me into sleep.

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~

I woke up and checked my phone. It read 8:27 a.m., September 2. I groaned really loud, still feeling sleepy. I sat up in bed and took off my jeans, stretching out. I grabbed a pair of shorts and headed toward the living room. Making my way into the kitchen I slipped the shorts on and took a look into the fridge.

There was an assortment of different ingredients and I decided to make some buttermilk pancakes, there was no buttermilk, because they only had simple groceries, but I used vinegar in milk as a substitute **(1).** After making the batter for the pancakes I heard the shower running. I poked my head into the room to see Sasuke just waking up, and Neji, I assumed, was in the shower.

"I'm making pancakes if you want any" I told him.

"Sure, you need help?" he dragged himself out of bed, running a hand through his bedhead.

" Well if you want bacon or scrambled eggs, you can help cook them,"

"Yeah, sounds good," he put his shirt on, " Neji you want anything?" he asked in a raised voice.

" Anything's fine," he said from the bathroom, as Sasuke and I made our way to the kitchen

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~

After Neji had gotten out of the shower he came into the living room, where Sasuke and I had already started eating and watching CSI: Crime Scene Investigation **(2)**. He was wearing a pair of loose sweatpants, low enough that I had a clear view of his "Adonis belt" **(3)**. His hair was still damp and I felt my body temperature rise. Turning back to the CSI rerun, I patted the cushion next to me.

"Thanks, looks great," he said as he sat down, looking at the food. We ate quietly for a few minutes, distracted by the TV.

"So what d-" I was quickly interrupted by the door breaking down.

"Heya Sasuke! Naruto told me about your roommate!" A tall girl marched into the room; she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A slightly smaller girl with soft pink hair and emerald green eyes followed her in. Both Neji and Sasuke groaned quietly.

"Ino, stop being so annoying," the smaller girl said

"Hey! I'm Ino Yamanaki, and this is Sakura Haruno," she pointed to the smaller girl.

"Ino, I don't think-" she tried to say

"What's your name?"

"Ummmm… Hi, I'm Tenten… nice to meet you," I said, trying not to sound awkward. She inspected me carefully, looking me up and down. I was sitting in front of the coffee table in a pair of spandex and a tank top, syrup in one hand and a fork in the other.

"She has potential, but could use some work," she put her hand on her hip and looked like she was in thought. "We'll be back at 12 so get ready for some shopping," and without another word she was gone.

"Hey Ino pig!" Sakura called after her, "Sorry about that and were in room 306 by the way, " she called as she left.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"She does that." Sasuke muttered and continued eating. Soon after, a girl with long caramel hair passed by. She saw the door and sighed.

"Fuck man, Ino's gotta stop that," she took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number, "Hey, its Ame from Konoha High," She paused, listening, "Yeah another door… Room 308… Thanks," She hung up and turned to us.

"Sorry about her," she sighed again, " I'm the new dorm advisor, Ame Hiroshi. If you need anything I'm in room 310," She smiled and left.

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~

At 12'o clock Ino, Sakura, and Ame came by to pick me up. Sakura had a white tank top, a miniskirt, and gladiator sandals on, Ino had dark skinny jeans and a blue crop top on, and Ame was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a grey tank top, and had her hair in a side ponytail. I chose to wear a white t-shirt with the sleeves and neckline cut off, just enough for my collarbone to be seen, a pair of blue shorts, and had my hair in my two buns.

On the way out of the building we picked up another girl in room 301 who had long, dark blue hair, and was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of knee length shorts. She introduced herself as Hinata Hyuga and said that she was Neji's cousin. It was incredibly interesting, the way the entire group moved. Ino and Sakura walked next to Hinata, as if to let her hear every detail of the conversation, inviting her to talk when she wanted. Ame followed behind them, yet always had their full attention when she talked.

They were obviously a very tight-knit group of friends, and I was glad to be invited into such an honest group. Ame eventually left the conversation to start one with me.

"You're a scholarship student, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, so I'm pretty limited on what I can buy," I answered, looking at the pavement.

"Well how about we pay for you today, and we also help you look for a job?" She smiled, and I realized that she was pretty short. She wasn't incredibly thin, but just thin enough to wear her frame well while filling in her breasts. Ino was the tallest at about 5' 7" she had long legs and a simply amazing body. Sakura was about the same height as me but had narrower hips and shoulders, and was a bit skinnier and therefore lacking in the chest area. Hinata was about the same size as me but had narrower shoulders and less defined muscles.

"Yeah that sounds great," I was glad to be getting along with them.

"What sport is your scholarship for," she asked

"Volleyball, and I might want to join the basketball team, if the practice times work out,"

"Me too, but I cant play basketball," she stuck her tongue out, smiling at me.

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~

I walked into my bedroom with three different bags on each arm, Ame following behind carrying the last four bags, and Hinata holding our purses. By the time we got into the dorms it was already 6:30

"Hi, nii-san," she said looking at Neji.

"Hello, Hinata-sama," His posture suddenly straightened. Ame and Hinata helped me organize everything into my closet and gave me some suggestions on how to put together some outfits. Hinata and Ame had some good tips to share, when Ino and Sakura shut up for long enough to let them.

"Hey wanna watch Forgetting Sarah Marshall?"**(4)** Ame asked, "I just bought it while you guys were looking for heels, and I think Hinata and I are sexiled for the night; we have that hoe-bag Karin as a roommate and she's bringing someone home tonight"

"Sure, what's it about?" I asked. She smiled at me, I'd met her hours ago, and I already knew that smile.

"How inappropriate is it? Like full on porno, or just a bit repulsive?" I asked, not really wanting the answer

"It's not that bad; there's like two naked shots, and they're hilarious," She held up the DVD.

"Sure, sounds okay. You guys wanna change into something more comfy?" I asked them.

"Yeah we'll be right back," she pulled Hinata out of the room.

~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~0.o~o.0~o.o~0.0~

(1)- Lol I know it sounds gross, but it actually works (lemons too).

(2)- Best show ever and Bones is amazing too.

(3)- You know that "V" that some guys have under their abs? That's the Adonis Belt.

(4)- Jason Segul (idk how to spell) is hilarious; loved that movie.

I haven't updated in forever, but its not like many people read this anyway. I think I'll try to get a new chapter up like every month or so. Also, tell me what kind of Sakura pairing you want in a review. Thanks for reading ;D

~Tina


End file.
